1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical devices for supplying a DC voltage, particularly to a device which is thermally energized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of DC power sources exist. Most use a form of chemical energy, such as batteries. Others use thermal energy, solar energy or radioactive energy as a source. The source results in an electrical potential difference between positive and negative electrodes.